A red shiny apple
by sleepywitchysamurai
Summary: A re-telling of episode 6x10. This is a Richonne story inspired after binge-watching Outlander.


**A/N** : Initially posted this on tumblr and it has been there for a while, thought I should finally add it on here.

 **One-shot: A red shiny apple**

Two days ago she had not even thought it possible, out of all the crazy that had happened, she definitely drew the line at this brand of crazy. Before the apocalypse, it was something she would have seen on her screen or read in books but now... She hesitantly reached for the fruit that Rick offered her. Briefly, she wondered if the creators of that _Denzel_ movie were still alive, maybe they had been on to something.

* * *

 **Two days ago…**

Michonne shivered, she gasped lightly at the feel of Rick's lips on her shoulder, her eyes remained shut as memories of what they had been doing a few hours ago flashed behind her eyelids. It then occurred to her that she had to be dreaming because, in between the good stuff, there were memories of her and Glenn in the woods being ambushed by the Saviors.

Angry at herself and somewhat confused that she would fall asleep whilst in the hands of the enemy, her heart began to pound loudly in her ears and the urge to panic almost consumed her. She tried to recall exactly what had happened after they were forced to give up their weapons. They had been bound and gagged, nothing physically harmful to explain her current predicament. In her vulnerable state, someone had moved her to a bed and stripped her naked, the question was; how had she not woken up through all that?

Fighting the urge to vomit when she felt lips make contact with her shoulder again. God, all this time, she had thought she was in bed with Rick! The stranger behind her moved and she almost lost her cool when herubbed himself against her ass. Urging herself not to react, she talked herself through her instinct to retaliate. A plan of escape was already formulating in her mind and now that her hands were free, she could do something. Perhaps she could catch the person off guard and free herself and Glenn to return home.

Counting to three in her head and gearing herself up to overpower her assailant, she open her eyes in shock when she was forcibly turned on her back before reaching second count. A familiar and beautiful set of blue eyes stared back at her.

It didn't make sense, she thought, looking up at him. _"Rick?_ "

His gaze seemingly searched hers. "Are you okay…you just froze and your breathing got weird all of a sudden".

Michonne stared at him in bewilderment, she reached out to touch his face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Clearly concerned, Rick captured her hand in his and interlaced their fingers, his other hand brushed the locs out of her face, his thumb making small circles at her temple.

"Michonne," he urged, his brow furrowed when she didn't respond.

Her name on his lips jolted Michonne out of the daze she had fallen into, she sat up suddenly, narrowly avoiding bumping heads with Rick who moved out of the way just in time. Unable to restrain herself, she jumped on him, her arms going around his neck in relief. It had all been a dream, a fucking, messed up, dream. Daryl running off, him and Rosita stubbornly going of on their foolhardy mission, being surrounded and captured by the Saviors. It had all been a dream, albeit one that had felt all too real.

"Woah, babe, what's wrong?" Rick asked, gathering her into his arms as she practically settled into his lap. He looked to his right, a sliver of sunshine blinded him for a moment but he could make out Judith on the baby monitor and thankfully observed that she remained sleeping.

When she was finally able to talk, she took in a big steadying breath, feeling the need to reassure him. She leaned away from the embrace slightly with a smile, "Everything is fine", she laughed, a tad shakily. "Just…a bad dream, I guess".

"It looks like it freaked you out, wanna to talk about it?" Rick encouraged her as he smoothly manoeuvred them back to their original positions. Resting on his elbow, he positioned himself above her and made eye contact as his hand snaked its way under the sheet.

Michonne shook her head. "Not really". Wanting to forget the lingering effects of the dream, she pulled his face closer to hers, their lips connecting as Rick's's fingers cupped her breast, his thumb and forefinger gently tweaking and rolling her nipple.

 **sssSsss**

Moments later, they lay side by side, breathing heavily.

"That was good". She gazed at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

Rick moaned in agreement turning to face her, taking her into his arms with her back against his chest. He kissed her shoulder and up her neck, sinking his nose into her hair and took a deep breath in, her scent alone making him hard again. "I can't get enough of you. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, you are it for me", he confessed.

She turned to look at him, his eyes were closed and there was a content smile on his face. They barely had had a chance to have _the talk_ witheverything that had happened, however, before she could respond there was a knock at the door.

Rick huffed, placing a small kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed. She openly ogled him in all of his naked glory, feeling disappointed when he pulled on his boxers. She sunk back into the sheets, covering herself when he opened the door and walked out of the room. He returned to the room shortly with an equally disappointed look on his face, making her sit up with worry, the sheet that had been covering her falling on her lap.

"That was Carl, said Glenn came by, something about you helping him and Maggie with the bins?"

"Ah, forgot about that, I agreed to help set them up. Maggie has us on a schedule…" She said the last word slowly, feeling as though she'd already said something similar before. Frowning at the strong sense of déjà vu, she made to get out of bed. Rick took a step in her direction as her feet touched the floor, a hand landed on her bare thigh. She couldn't help the grin that curled at her lips.

"Don't go," he pleaded, his hand traveling up her leg. "Judith isn't even up yet and if you need a shot of energy for round two." He reached down next to her and seconds later revealed in his hand, a red, shiny apple.

Michonne swallowed with some difficulty but did not make any move to take it.

Seeing the expression on her face, Rick nodded gravely. "I know, a few days ago we were struggling trying to figure out where to find more food. He took a big bite out of the apple. "This is good, it worked out didn't it?" He asked rhetorically, he sunk to his knees before her and placed the apple against her lips. As if entranced, he watched as her impossibly white teeth sunk into the fruit and the juices ran down her chin. He wanted to lick them off of her but she beat him to it when she wiped them away. "Everybody came through", he marvelled, distractedly.

Chewing almost mechanically and barely tasting the sweetness of the fruit in her mouth, she looked directly at Rick now that they were at the same height. The notion that this conversation had happened before wouldn't leave her but that had to have been a dream. Not everything had happened in the same way as it had in her dream, all of this was just a coincidence.

Nervously, she licked her lips. "Rick, do you think…" She started to say, but faltered mid-sentence. How would one go about explaining whatever this was, maybe, she had dreamed it all. With all the books, TV shows and movies she'd indulged in in the days gone past and the current state of affairs- perhaps her mind was just that creative. However, not able to fully accept that as an explanation, she felt compelled to go outside, to go about her day and make sure that she wasn't reliving her own _groundhog day_

"I wish that I could stay but I need to go. I'm not pissing off a pregnant lady," she echoed the same words she had said in the dream. She let that hang in the air, wondering how he would respond. She almost laughed at the resulting pout that formed at his lips.

"Yeah, not that pregnant lady", he sighed, then gave a strange look. "But before you go, since you woke up you've been acting very strangely, you wanna talk about that?"

She wasn't even surprised that he'd picked up on it but having decided to see how the day went, and because it was too crazy she decided not to say anything. She brushed away the brown curls that had fallen against his forehead, enjoying the feel of her fingers in his hair, she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Give me a day to figure things out, yeah".

Rick gazed at her then nodded his head, albeit, reluctantly. "A day," he repeated, firmly. He helped her up, his hands cupping her ass and squeezing before letting her pass.

* * *

Everything in her dream had played out right before her eyes as if it were a movie.

The same conversation at the bins with Glenn and Maggie.

Daryl leaving the community.

Running to the car with Glenn, and Rosita joining them to go after Daryl.

At that moment, they were in the forest- her and Glenn, just like in her bloody dream. Daryl and Rosita had stubbornly stormed off to go on their dangerous mission.

She stared fixatedly at the pond, knowing that Glenn was talking to her, however, also aware that any second now, the Saviors would be upon them. She wanted to say something, she really did but it felt all too surreal, like it wasn't even happening to her. When she heard the whistling, she almost screamed in frustration.

"Are you fucking kidding me", she muttered under her breath.

Their guns and her katana were confiscated, they bound their hands and gagged them with dirty rags that made her feel nauseas. The Saviors pushed them deeper and deeper into the woods until they came to a clearing and that's where they bound their feet. She saw one of them push Glenn to the ground and she received the same treatment, her head landing on something hard as she fell on to the forest floor.

* * *

 ** _Present day…_**

Drawing back, her hand fell uselessly into her lap as she eyed the red, shiny, apple. Switching her gaze from the fruit and back to the naked man standing before her.

"Rick, I have to tell you something…"

 **THE END**


End file.
